A Wish On A Star
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: *Final Chapter up* Short fic written by me with my friends at a sleepover. Just a piece of fluff. Last chapter, a longer version of part three with an epilogue. *Complete* -Songbreeze
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokemon!!!! However I do own Lilly (not Misty's sister), Daisy (again: not Misty's sister) and Chrysanthemum (AKA Chris).  
  
""= Speech  
  
Ages in my fic (may not be right):  
Daisy: 14  
Lilly: 14  
Chris: 14  
Ash: 14  
Misty: 15  
Gary: 15  
Tracey: 16  
Brock: 17  
Mrs. Ketchum: 45  
Prof. Oak: 60  
  
  
  
A Wish On a Star, Part 1  
By Songbreeze  
  
Lilly and her friends, Chrysanthemum (Chris), and Daisy were not what you called popular. They were by all means outcasts. They were taunted, spat on and beat up constantly, yet they were always nice to others and kept a sunny outlook on life.   
  
The three girls were all beautiful and intelligent, but they considered 'nerds' or 'geeks' because they had admitted to liking such shows as Sailor Moon and Pokemon. These girls loved Pokemon; they each had games, videos and posters from the show.   
  
Lilly was almost like an anime character herself with an almost perfect body at the age of fourteen years. She had shoulder length orange hair and bright grey-green eyes. Her favourite outfit was an orange tank top, blue cargo jeans and orange sneaker pumps.  
  
Chris, like her friend, looked like she belonged in the mythical and magical world of anime. She is also fourteen years old. She has waist length brown hair with copper highlights and deep brown eyes. Her favourite outfit consisted of a black T-shirt with a red Chinese dragon on it, blue jeans and white and blue runners.  
  
Fourteen-year old Daisy, with her chin length dirty blonde hair and large expressive crystal blue eyes, looked like she too could belong in the world of anime. She loved to wear her blue tank top, flared blue jeans, and white running shoes.  
  
Everyday they were taunted and teased by their peers. They were beaten up and harassed. However, everything changed for them that fateful night of the sleepover...  
  
*****  
  
The night it all began, the three girls were at Lilly's for a sleepover. They were all in the basement suite of Lilly's house, peering through her telescope when they saw it.   
  
It, being a shooting star, they all saw the star and made a wish. Even though each girl made her wish separately, they unknowingly wished the same thing. 'I wish I were somewhere where I was accepted.' As one, they closed their eyes.  
  
Opening their eyes, the girls looked at each other.   
  
"What did you wish for?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Replied Chris.  
  
"Yeah, I can't tell, otherwise it won't come true." Daisy said.  
  
Huffing, Lily popped the tape in the VCR and the three settled down to watch their favourite show: Pokemon. They turned on the TV and as soon as it was on, a bright white light shone out of it. First they felt a weightlessness sensation and then felt the hard ground as they landed with a bone-jarring THUMP!!!!  
  
*****  
  
It was a hot summer day and Tracey, Brock, Ash, and Misty were heading towards Professor Oak's Ranch. They decided to take break (AKA a nap) at the foot of an elm tree. It had been a typical day of getting lost (once again), beating Team Rocket and arguing (at least Misty and Ash did the last part). They were all taking a nap when...THUMP!!!!   
  
*****  
  
Lilly found herself landing on the back of someone with a really cute butt. She looked around for her friends: Daisy and Chris. Daisy had landed next to an adorable Pikachu and Chris landed next to a girl with shockingly red hair.   
  
Lilly found herself doing a double take. First of all: the new arrivals were from the show Pokemon and second her friends were all in anime cartoon form. Lilly looked down and she gasped at what she saw. She was an anime cartoon too. She looked at the person who she landed on and recognised him to be Tracey, off of Pokemon. She then got an evil idea, instead of pinching him to see if he was real; she slapped him on the butt. She then got off of him and waited for a reaction. Tracey was up as fast as you could say 'Lance is a Dragon Master.'  
  
He had yelped in surprise. "What the heck was that? Who are you? What did you do that for? Who, what, Where?" He looked around wildly as if he was trying to get an answer.  
  
*****  
  
Tracey's yelling had woken everyone up. He calmed down after Pikachu had used its thundershock attack on him.   
  
Ash and co were on one side of an invisible line and Lilly and co were on the other side.  
  
Ash spoke first, "Who are you? And where did you come from?" Lilly was about to answer when Brock interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, where did you pretty ladies come from?" Brock had on his girl crazy face. Misty came up behind him and dragged him back by the ear while giving him a lecture.   
  
The three girls all shifted uncomfortably.  
  
The red head spoke first "I'm Lilly."  
  
"I'm Daisy" said a girl with short blonde hair.  
  
"And I'm Chrysanthemum, but you can call me Chris. Pleased to meet you." Said a girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Um, I hope you don't find this rude, but who are you?" Daisy asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ash. This is Tracey, Misty, Pikachu and Brock." Ash replied as he pointed out to each person.  
  
"Well, we come from..." Lilly started.   
  
Celadon City." Chris finished while giving an 'I'll tell you later look' to Lilly and Daisy.  
  
"Cool, we haven't been there for awhile. Did you three come here for the annual Pallet Town Dance?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. We did." Lilly said throwing a look of confusion at Chris, who just shrugged.  
  
Daisy put her hands on her hips and felt something there. It removed it and saw that it was a pokeball.   
  
Lilly and Chris noticed her pokeball and they checked to see if they had any. They were amazed to find that they also had pokeballs.  
  
*****  
  
After the introductions Ash looked around. "Hey Chris!" he yelled at Chris, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."  
  
Chris looked at her friends and mouthed, "Should I?"  
  
Lilly, giving her an answer, yelled, "Whoop his sorry ass from her to tomorrow!"  
  
Chris looked at Lilly and sweat dropped. Then turning back to Ash, she went into business mode. "Okay. If you want a Pokemon battle, I'll give you a Pokemon battle." She told Ash with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
"Go Chris!"  
  
"Beat him so bad his head'll spin!"  
  
Chris looked at Ash and demanded him to choose first.  
  
"I choose you, Charizard!"  
  
Brock and Misty looked at each other with 'this should be interesting' looks.  
  
******  
  
Idly Chris fingered the pokeballs on her waist. "Go, pokeball!" Chris looked at the figure that had just appeared. "Wow," she gasped, "It's an Aerodactyl."  
  
"It's an Aerodactyl." Tracey said in amazement as he started to sketch furiously.  
  
"I thought those were extinct." Misty said to Brock in a whisper. They looked on as the battle begun.   
  
******  
  
Chris looked at her opponent, Ash. He called out to his orange dragon/lizard "Charizard! Use your flame-thrower!"  
  
Chris was snapped back to reality as she saw the steam of flames heading toward her Pokemon. "Aerodactyl, dodge the attack and use wing attack!"   
  
Charizard didn't see it coming. It took the blow full force in the stomach. "Aerodactyl, finish it off with hyper beam!" Chris looked at the opponent as she ordered Aerodactyl's strongest attack.  
  
Ash looked in horror as one of his strongest Pokemon was knocked out after only two hits. Reluctantly he called it back. He looked Chris straight in the eye after she had called back her Pokemon. "Congratulations," and with that he walked back to his friends.  
  
******  
  
Daisy had just witnessed her friend's victory. She suddenly got an idea. "Hey you guys! Why don't we let our Pokemon out?"  
  
"Great idea, Daisy!" The two of them chimed.   
  
"Cool! Now we can see what we got." She looked at Ash & co, "Hey, Misty, Tracey, Brock, Ash, could you help us? We may need some help controlling our Pokemon." And with that Daisy threw a pokeball and out appeared a Wigglytuff. She gasped. "It's a Wigglytuff, how cute?!" She threw out her other five pokeballs. There in front of her now stood a Chansey, a Farfetch'd, a Clefairy, a Ditto, and an Eevee.   
  
Lilly was next, she sent out her first Pokemon. It was a Rapidash!!!! "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I got a Rapidash!! My favourite, my favourite!!" Lilly ran up and hugged her Rapidash.  
  
"Uh, Lilly? Aren't you going to check out your other Pokemon?" Daisy asked as Chris and her sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." With that Lilly sent out her other Pokemon. She now had a Charizard, a Flareon, a Growlithe, a Magmar, and a Vulpix. "Cool!" shouted an excited Lilly, "I'm on fire!" Chris and Daisy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm last." Chris sent out her Aerodactyl. Then she let loose her other Pokemon. It turned out that she had a Seadra, a Gyarados, a Dratini, a Dragonair, and a Dragonite. "Ohmygodohmygod! I got really cool Pokemon! Awwww, my Dratini's still a baby."  
  
Brock, Tracey, Ash and Misty looked at the three new girls with slacked jaws. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokemon!!!! However I do own Lilly (not Misty's sister), Daisy (again: not Misty's sister) and Chrysanthemum (AKA Chris).  
  
""= Speech  
''= Thought  
  
Ages in my fic (may not be right):  
Daisy: 14  
Lilly: 14  
Chris: 14  
Ash: 14  
Misty: 15  
Gary: 15  
Tracey: 16  
Brock: 17  
Mrs. Ketchum: 45  
Prof. Oak: 60  
  
And now on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A Wish On A Star, Part 2  
By Songbreeze  
  
******  
  
Last Time:   
Brock, Tracey, Ash and Misty looked at the three new girls with slacked jaws.  
******  
  
"Wow, you guys have such interesting Pokemon!" Tracey said enthusiastically and without consulting the others, asked the girls, "Would you like to come to Professor Oak's Ranch with us?"  
  
"Sure! We'd love to!" said Lilly, speaking for all three of the girls. After a few minutes of chatting the large group of people and Pokemon set off.  
  
As they were walking Tracey went up to Lilly's side and asked "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
******  
  
"Um..." Tracey began uncomfortably, "I need some help. There's this girl I like and I'm too shy to ask her out, but I'm sixteen! I think that I should be able to ask her out. I also think its time that I had a girlfriend. You don't seem shy and I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on asking someone out?" (A/N: My friend wrote this so don't ask me what she was thinking when I wrote it.)  
  
"Why don't you just go out with me?" Lilly half-asked and half-suggested. Silently she hoped that he would say yes. She had a crush on the anime character ever since she first saw him.  
  
"Uh, sure." Said a blushing Tracey. Lilly kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, while she pulled him back to the others.  
  
*****  
  
The trip to Prof. Oak's lab was fairly uneventful except for the fact that Tracey had accidental stepped on Pikachu's tail while making googily-eyes at Lilly, rightfully earning himself a thundershock.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, and Tracey." Prof. Oak happily as he saw the quartet of Pokemon trainers walk up to his farm.  
  
"Hey Prof. Oak! These are my new friends, Lilly, Chris, and Daisy." Ash said as he pointed to each of the girls. Turning around to face the girls he introduced them to Prof. Oak, "Guys this is Prof. Oak."  
  
"Hi, Prof. Oak" The three friend said simultaneously.   
  
"Hello girls," Prof. Oak said. As he turned around he saw his grandson. "Girls, this is my grandson, Gary." He pointed to his grandson.  
  
"Hello!" Said all of the new girls with smiles on their faces.   
  
Chris stared at Gary, he was HOT! He turned to look at her and when their eyes met she blushed and turned away. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she walked over to Gary. She said seven words that caught his attention right away. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."  
  
Gary stared at Chris for a moment, than he snapped back to life and stuttered an answer "S-sure." He looked as if he was coming up with a plan suddenly he smirked. He bent down and whispered in Chris' ear, his breath making her shiver slightly, "How about if I win you accompany me to the Pallet Town dance next week?"  
  
She looked at him curiously for a moment, then she said, "Sure, but what if I win?"  
  
"We'll deal with it if happens. Shall we start the match, I'll choose first." Gary looked at Chris, who nodded in agreement. "Nidoqueen, I choose you!"  
  
"Um, I choose you, Dratini."  
  
"Chris, what are you doing? You know your Dratini hasn't got a lot of experience!" shouted an enraged Daisy.  
  
"Come on Chris, use your head for once!" screamed Lilly.  
  
"Shut up, Dratini needs to get some experience. I don't want this fight to be over in two seconds like it was with Ash!" Chris shouted at her friends.  
  
"Whatever!" Lilly and Daisy said at the same time.  
  
"Um, Chris?" Prof. Oak asked, "After the match, could I take a look at your Dratini?"  
  
"Sure, Dratini, use bubblebeam attack!" Chris said, her eyes never leaving her opponent. The bubblebeam hit Nidoqueen square in the gut, but it didn't do any damage!  
  
"What?" Chris gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Nidoqueen use body slam now!" Gary yelled to the large blue creature. Nidoqueen threw her bulk to the young dragon. It was flattened; Nidoqueen had won. Gary turned to Chris and smirked, "I guess we didn't have to worry about what would happen if you won. See you at the dance." With that he left leaving a bewildered group of people behind.  
  
Ash was shocked. He couldn't believe that Gary had beaten Chris as easily as she had beaten him. As he took all this information in, he became very frustrated. He crossed his arms and humphed. He looked at the Professor and said, "How's my Muk doing?"  
  
"It's doing very well, Ash." Prof. Oak answered, completely oblivious to Ash's discomfort.  
  
******  
  
Later that night after dinner everyone began to feel tired as 10 o'clock drew nearer.  
  
"I guess we should find a place to stay," suggested Daisy while trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Yeah," Lilly and Chris agreed.  
  
Nervously Tracey went up to Lilly. "Um Lilly, if you want to you could stay with me at Prof. Oak's house," Tracey offered. But after thinking about what he had said he quickly added, "But only if you want to."  
  
"I would love to, thanks." Lilly turned around and kissed Tracey on the cheek, making him blush redder than a Krabby.  
  
"Well then, where are we going to stay?" asked a slightly miffed Daisy.  
  
"You guys could probably stay at my house. I'm sure my Mom won't mind." Ash offered.  
  
"Thank you Ash, you're so sweet." Chris said from Ash's left side. She looked up at Daisy who had come up to his right side. Chris looked at Daisy and mouthed 'one, two, three,' and on three they both leaned towards Ash a kissed him on the cheeks at the same time. Together they watched in amusement as Ash turned at least five shades brighter than Tracey did.  
  
Looking at Brock, Misty and Pikachu, they saw the following reactions. Brock and Misty was looking extremely jealous, while Pikachu was shaking in suppressed laughter at Ash's obvious discomfort.  
  
******  
  
The trip to Ash's house didn't take very long. Chris and Daisy had sunk into a sleepy stupor along with Misty and Pikachu.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled into a seemingly empty house.  
  
Suddenly a Mr. Mime came out. It had on an apron and was carrying a broom. "Mime, mime, Mr. Mime (Hey Pikachu! What up?)," said Mimey  
  
"'Kachu pi pika. Chu pi ka chu pika ka pi chu kachu. Pi chu ka? (Not much, Ash's letting some girls who kissed him stay here. What about you?)" Pikachu asked Mimey.  
  
"Mime, Mr. Mime, mime Mr Mime, mine, mime, (Not much, Mrs Ketchum let me make dinner!)" it replied.  
  
"Oh Ash, honey! You're home!" said a middle-aged woman with brown hair and eyes as she smothered Ash with hugs and kisses. She looked up and said "Hi Pikachu! Hi Misty! Hi Brock!" Mrs. Ketchum went up to each of the three and gave them all a hug.  
  
Ash pulled his mother to the side, "Mom, see those two girls?" Ash asked as he pointed to Chris and Daisy. "They are my new friends. Chris is the one in with the dragon on her shirt and Daisy is the one with the blue shirt. I was wondering if they could stay here for awhile?"  
  
"Of course they can, sweetie." Mrs. Ketchum told her only son, "I'll go set the spare bedroom up."  
  
"Well it's all set," Ash said as he had returned from talking to his mother. "You two," he said pointing at Chris and Daisy, "Will be sleeping in the spare bedroom. Brock will sleep in my room and Misty will have the other room."   
  
Brock was a little frightened he wondered what Ash's room was like. Daisy and Chris were happy that they were together and Misty was happy that she got her own room.  
  
*****  
Meanwhile at Prof. Oak's Ranch House:  
  
"Lilly, you can let your Pokemon out in this corral for the night," said a tired Prof. Oak as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Thank you," Lilly said with one of her dazzling smiles.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. 'Night," and with that Prof. Oak went upstairs to bed.  
  
Tracey turned to Lilly, "Come on, I'll show you to your room," and with that he went upstairs to the east side of the house (Prof. Oak was in the west side of the house.). "Good night Lilly." Tracey turned to go to his room.  
  
"Wait! Don't I get a good night kiss?" said an extremely cute, but pouting Lilly.  
  
Tracey smiled at his girlfriend, "Of course." He gave her a light kiss on the lips, "Good night Lil," he murmured.   
  
"Good night Tracey."  
  
*****  
At Ash's house in the spare bedroom:  
  
Daisy looked at Chris with a semi-evil smile, "You let him win, didn't you?" she asked in an accusing tone.  
  
"W-what are you t-talking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Gary. You let him win, by using your Dratini." Daisy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"What? No I didn't!" Chris shrieked.  
  
"You like him!" Daisy said in disbelief. Chris, the biggest tomboy in her school, liked a guy! This was too good to be true.  
  
"N-no I don't." Chris said quickly.  
  
'She said that to quickly' Daisy's face lit up as she started to dance around the room singing (or chanting), "You like him! You like him! You like him!"  
  
"Stop it Daisy!" Chris pleaded.  
  
Daisy looked at Chris and paused. She looked as if she was considering Chris' request, "Hmm... No!" and she started dancing and singing.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you if stop dancing." Chris had given in. Daisy stopped immediately and had an expectant look on her face.   
  
"I admit it," Chris sighed. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' "I like Gary Oak. Are you happy now?"  
  
Daisy jumped off the bed and squealed. "Okay, since you're going to the dance with Gary and Lilly's going with Tracey and I'm going, we'll have to go shopping. We need to get some dresses, shoes, oh and we need money. Oh we could also..."  
  
Chris groaned as Daisy continued her list. 'What did I get myself into now?' 


	3. Old Part Three

A Wish On A Star  
By: Songbreeze  
  
""= Speech  
''= Thought  
  
Ages in my fic (may not be right):  
Daisy: 14  
Lilly: 14  
Chris: 14  
Ash: 14  
Misty: 15  
Gary: 15  
Tracy: 16  
Brock: 17  
Mrs. Ketchum: 45  
Prof. Oak: 60  
  
Now that that's out of the way, you can read my fic!  
  
Untitled, Part 3  
By Songbreeze  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Last Time:  
  
Daisy jumped off the bed and squealed. "Okay, since you're going to the dance with Gary and Lilly's going with Tracy and I'm going, we'll have to go shopping. We need to get some dresses, shoes, oh and we need money. Oh we could also..."  
  
Chris groaned as Daisy continued her list. 'What did I get myself into now?'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Mmm *sigh* mmm, Dais, you a wake?" asked a groggy Chris.  
  
"Yeah, *yawn* what do you want Chris?" Daisy said as she answered with a question.  
  
"I was just thinking. Do you ever wonder why we're here? I mean one moment we were at Lilly's house and the next we're here. Were we sent here for a reason? And if we were, what are we supposed to do? And if we do it, will we be sent back home? I mean did this happen on purpose or did it happen by accident..." Chris asked as she trailed off.  
  
"Who knows, but..." said Daisy.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But did you ever wish to come here? And if you did, did you wish it just before we watch the show?"  
  
"Yes and well yes. What are you getting at?" asked Chris curiously.  
  
"Nothing really, did you notice the shooting star outside that night," asked  
Daisy as she tried to recall what had happened that night. 'Well we were at Lilly's house and we were watching Pokemon when the star fell. Oh my God... that's it! We must of wished to come here all at once and when we wish to go back, providing there's a shooting star, we will!'  
  
"No, what's that look for? I bet you just figured it all out didn't you?" asked Chris suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, well, I did. But I'll tell you and Lilly later. I promise," said the blond, not wanting to give anything away. "Is there anything that you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could try to get to know Misty better. Maybe we could go for ice cream with her or go shopping with her or something like that." Chris watched in amusement as Daisy's eyes lit up when she mentioned shopping. "It's 10:37, I guess we should get up and get ready."  
  
"Yeah, I call the bathroom!" Daisy yelled as she jumped up and bolted into the bathroom before Chris could do anything.  
  
'Boy, she sure can move when she wants to,' she though with amusement. Chris got up, and stretched. 'Hmm, I guess I should put out our clothes.' Chris carefully laid out Daisy's blue shirt and blue flared jeans. Then moving towards her dresser, she laid out her dragon shirt and her blue jeans. As soon as Chris finished putting the clothes out, she heard Daisy come in.  
  
"'Kay Chris, I'm done!" Replied a now fully refreshed Daisy.  
  
"Thanks Daisy," Chris shouted to her friend who had successfully shooed her out of the room.  
  
********************************************************************************  
30 minutes later:  
  
"Good morning Chris. Good morning Daisy. Did you sleep well?" asked an overly cheerful Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
" Yes we did Mrs. Ketchum," said Daisy as she wolfed down her breakfast.  
  
"G'morning, Mrs. Ketchum. Is Misty up, we need to talk to her." Chris asked through a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Yes she is, she's outside with her Togepi."  
  
"Thank you," Chris said as she dragged Daisy outside to see a certain red-haired girl.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Misty!" yelled Daisy, startling the redhead.  
  
Misty smiled and yelled, "Good morning guys!"  
  
"Hey Misty, I, er, I mean, we were wondering if you would like to get some ice cream with us?"  
  
Misty smiled and nodded her head, "Sure I would love to. I just need to go and talk to Brock. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Okay, we'll wait for you." Daisy yelled to Misty's retreating back.  
  
"Do you think I should let my Dratini out?" Chris asked. She seemed a little unsure with the proposition of having her smallest and weakest Pokemon out.  
  
"Sure, maybe it'll help Dratini evolve." Replied Daisy with a firm voice.  
  
Chris released her Dratini and it wrapped itself around her neck.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm ready to leave." Misty said as she ran across the lawn.  
  
"Hey Misty, why didn't you leave Togepi with Ash? I mean Ash was just over on the other side of the house and Brock was over by the lake, wasn't he?" Chris asked Misty innocently.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Me leave Togepi with that dumb ass????? Are you nuts?????" screamed Misty.  
  
"Uh, sorry I asked?" Chris said as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "Well I guess we should go. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Prof. Oak!" said Misty as they entered the Professor's large ranch house.  
  
"Oh, hello Misty," said Prof. Oak, looking up from his work. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, there is," Daisy started.  
  
"We would like to know where Lilly is." finished Chris.  
  
"Oh, she's out back in the stable collecting her Rapidash," said Prof. Oak.  
  
"Thank you!" said all three girls at once.  
  
Prof. Oak smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
Chris looked at the professor. "Um, you two go on. I need to talk with Prof.  
Oak."  
  
"'Kay, bye Chris!" said Daisy as she and Misty went to find Lilly. "We'll meet you outside in five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Chris then turned to the Prof. "Um, you said you wanted to study my Pokemon?  
  
"Why, I do recall saying so," replied the professor.  
  
"Here," Chris said, as she handed him her pokeballs and her Dratini after unravelling it from her neck. "You can keep them for a few days. Could you call me when you're done?"  
  
Prof. Oak's eyes lit up. As he looked at the pokeballs, Chris smiled. The professor looked like a kid in a candy store. "Sure, I'll call you later." He went to work as Chris went outside to wait for Daisy, Misty, and Lilly.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Chris!"  
  
"Hey Lil, are you ready to go?" Chris shouted at her friend.  
  
"Yeah!" said Lilly as if it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard in her life.  
  
"Do you know where Daisy and Misty are?" asked Chris, looking around.  
  
Lilly looked at Chris and said, "Yes, they said they'd meet us at the parlour."  
  
"So, lets go then." Chris said exasperatedly.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
10 minutes later in the ice cream parlour.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Lilly to Misty and Daisy. Misty and Daisy waved to the two girls and motioned them to join them in the booth. The booth had a red table with blue cushioned benches. The benches were large enough to hold three people to a side and were large and made with foam.  
  
About three minutes after the group sat down, a young waiter came and took their orders. "So ladies, what'll it be?" He asked them with a wink.  
  
Lilly started first, "I'll have sundae with caramel sauce."  
  
"I'll have a small banana split with strawberry sauce and nuts," said Misty before Daisy could order.  
  
"I'll have a hot fudge sundae with peanuts," said a huffy Daisy.  
  
Chris ordered last, "I'll have two scoops of rocky road."  
  
The waiter checked the order and left. "So, Misty... How long have you known  
Ash?" Lilly asked. She had a hunch that Misty liked Ash and vice versa, but both were too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"Oh, about four years," Misty replied with the faintest blush on her cheeks.  
  
"So, just how did you meet him?" Daisy asked with false curiosity because she already knew exactly how they met.  
  
Misty smiled slightly at the memory of Ash on her fishing rod, "Well," she started. "It all started when I felt this tug on my fishing line. I thought it was a Pokemon, but when I reeled it in, it was really heavy. I though it was a Slowpoke or something along those lines. It turned out to be this guy  
who had an adorable Pikachu. They were being chased by a large flock of Spearow and in order to escape them, the guy, whose name was Ash, stole my bike. He went off to the Pokemon centre in Viridian City. Later, when I found by bike, it was burnt to a crisp! Anyhow, I found him and help him defeat Team Rocket who were trying to steal all the Pokemon from the centre. After that I told him that I would follow him until he bought me a brand new bike. And the rest, as the say way history."  
  
"Wow, what a story..." said Lilly, "Oh look our ice cream is ready." After a few minutes of eating their frozen desserts, Chris spoke.  
  
"Are you guys going to the dance?" Chris asked, hoping there would be someone there that she knew.  
  
"Yeah, Tracey's taking me," said Lilly.  
  
"I'm going solo!" said Daisy, "Who knows how many cute guys will be there?"  
Lilly and Chris rolled their eyes at their friend.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I'm going or not." All three heads turned to Misty in amazement.  
  
"Why not? You should go! Just come with me and we can scope out all the cute guys together!" said Lilly.  
  
"But, no one's asked me yet..." Mist started. After thinking for about 30 seconds she said, "Alright! I'll go with you Daisy!"  
  
Daisy looked at her watch and jumped up in surprise "Holy sh*t! Look at the time, if we wanna find the perfect dresses, we otta go now!" She looked at the other girls who nodded in agreement. So walking out of the parlour arm in arm, the four girls made their way into the mall.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Night of the Dance, Prof. Oak's Ranch House:  
  
Tracey paced the landing in front of the stairs. He had been waiting for his girlfriend, Lilly, for fifteen minutes. He paused and straightened out his black dress shirt. He unconsciously smoothed out his white dress pants and checked his black shoes for scuffs. He wanted everything to be perfect for Lilly. He looked at the clock. They were going to be late if Lily took any longer. He looked up at the stairs for the hundredth time and a lump formed in his throat. There was Lilly. She looked absolutely spectacular.  
  
Lilly looked at Tracey's face and stifled a giggle. I mean she knew she looked good. Misty, Daisy and Chris all told her that, but now she believed it. She looked down at the stairs as she went to meet Tracey. She twirled around, letting him have the full view of her outfit. She was wearing an orange dress with a halter top styled neck and back. The neckline wasn't too low cut, but it gave off an impressive view of her chest. The skirt came up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was swept back with decorated combs. Lilly wore only a minimal amount of make-up, lip gloss, concealer, and blush.  
  
Tracey swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Uh, you look lovely, Lilly."  
  
"Thank you," Lilly looked at the clock on the wall, "I think we should go, or else we'll be late."  
  
"Yeah," Tracey offered his arm to Lilly. She took it and together, they made their way to the country club.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Night of the dance  
In Ash's spare bedroom  
  
"Are they out there?" asked a nervous Misty as she fidgeted with her white satin dress.  
  
"Why are you nervous? You look great," and what Chris said was true. Mist looked very, very pretty in her dress. The dress was made from white satin and had matching elbow gloves. The dress clung to her newly matured body perfectly. The skirt reached her ankles and had two slits that reached her knees. The neckline was fairly high boat-neck with spaghetti straps. On her feet she wore white flats. The only piece of jewellery Misty wore was a silver necklace with a tear shaped blue crystal. Her hair was up in a French-twist and few curls framed her face. Her make-up was subtle, just a little eye shadow and lip-gloss. Over all the effect was quite stunning.  
  
"Okay, enough about you! How do I look?" asked Daisy as she finished applying Chris' make-up. Daisy had on a powder blue tube dress that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was curled softly and pulled up into a half ponytail with her curls spilling on to her shoulders. All her accessories were gold, earrings, shoes, a bracelet, a ring, and a chain that clung loosely to her waist. Her make-up consisted of powder blue eye shadow, frosted pink lipstick and gold shimmer dust on her face, chest and shoulders.  
  
"For the millionth time! You look fine!" Said an unusually high-strung Chris.  
  
"Hey Chris? Could you see if the guys are ready for the dance?"  
  
"Sure Mist." Chris ran outside the room, down the white hall and peered around, down the stairs. Sure enough, Ash and Brock were there. They were over by the door, letting Gary inside. Flustered, Chris ran back to the room, "They're ready and Gary's here. How do I look?"  
  
"Chris, you look beautiful! You have nothing to worry about!" And what Daisy had said was true. Chris did look beautiful in her Chinese, red and black dress. It had red as a base with black trimming and black dragons stitched into the fabric. The dress went to her ankles and it had a knee-high slit that allowed her to move her legs freely. Chris' make-up consisted of brown toned eye shadow. Daisy decided not to use any lipstick, lip-gloss, or blush, because Chris looked fine with out it. She did use mascara and eye liner to enhance Chris' eyes. The only accessory Chris wore were black hair sticks that held her hair in a bun.  
  
"I guess we should go and make our grand debut," suggested a hyper Daisy. Even though she didn't have a date like Lilly and Chris, she was going with Ash, Brock and Misty. "Any objections? *puase* No? Good! Let's go!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ash was getting antsy. He was tired of waiting. He looked over at Brock, who was off in La-la land, thinking of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. His face was beat read and it clashed with his navy blue shirt and black. While Gary looked, well for once he looked nervous. He looked cool in his white dress shirt and pressed khakis. Ash looked down at his own ensemble of a cream sweater and black pants. Adorning his head, as usual, was his 'Official Pokemon League Hat'. Ash was suddenly very glad that he had on his black T-shirt, he was already getting a little warm. 'It should be cooler outside,' he thought hopefully. Ash's gaze wandered over to the staircase. One by one he watched the girls come down, Daisy, Chris and finally Misty. 'Wow, Misty looks so... so beautiful,' Ash thought.   
  
Seeing the look on Ash's face Daisy smirked, "I knew we looked good, but damn I didn't think we looked that good!" Her smirk grew larger at the reaction she got from Ash.   
  
Clearing his throat, Ash walked over to Misty and offered his arm. He was very relieved when she took it. "I guess we should go."  
  
Ash turned around, ready to leave, when Mrs. Ketchum popped up saying, "Wait, I want to get some pictures of you handsome men and beautiful ladies."  
  
The group of six smiled for what seemed a million photos. Finally it was over and with Mrs. Ketchum's final words ringing in their ears; they left for the country club.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry it's out so late! The next part won't be up for a while. I have to write out the next part for A New But Old Digidestined! That should be out soon, but I'm not promising anything. Please remember to review! 


	4. Author's Notes! April 14, 2001

Hi everyone! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news (to some people anyway...) but I have a little announcement. I have decided to only update the following fics until I finish Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan. They are as following- An Untitled 1x2 Gundam Wing fic, Travels Through A Mirror (co- written with AlantisB), and The Sixth Gundam Pilot (co-written with my friend, Wicca Girl). The Sixth Gundam Pilot hasn't been posted yet and won't be for a while. I will however, update this fic if I get an idea, or if I'm suffering from a writer's block on Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan, k? -Songbreeze. 


	5. Part Three reedited and Epilogue

""= Speech  
''= Thought  
  
Ages in my fic (may not be right):  
Daisy: 14  
Lilly: 14  
Chris: 14  
Ash: 14  
Misty: 15  
Gary: 15  
Tracey: 16  
Brock: 17  
Mrs. Ketchum: 45  
Prof. Oak: 60  
  
Now that that's out of the way, you can read my fic!  
  
A Wish On A Star, Part 3  
By Songbreeze  
  
******  
  
Last Time:  
  
Daisy jumped off the bed and squealed. "Okay, since you're going to the dance with Gary and Lilly's going with Tracey and I'm going, we'll have to go shopping. We need to get some dresses, shoes, oh and we need money. Oh we could also..."  
  
Chris groaned as Daisy continued her list. 'What did I get myself into now?'  
  
******  
  
"Mmm *sigh* mmm, Dais, you a wake?" asked a groggy Chris.  
  
"Yeah, *yawn* what do you want Chris?" Daisy said as she answered with a question.  
  
"I was just thinking. Do you ever wonder why we're here? I mean one moment we were at Lilly's house and the next we're here. Were we sent here for a reason? And if we were, what are we supposed to do? And if we do it, will we be sent back home? I mean did this happen on purpose or did it happen by accident..." Chris asked as she trailed off.  
  
"Who knows, but..." said Daisy.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But did you ever wish to come here? And if you did, did you wish it just before we watch the show?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I wanted to go somewhere where I was accepted. What are you getting at?" asked Chris curiously.  
  
"Nothing really, did you notice the shooting star outside that night," asked Chris.  
  
Daisy frowned as she tried to recall what had happened that night. 'Well we were at Lilly's house and we were watching Pokemon when the star fell. Oh my God... that's it! We must have wished to come here all at once and when we wish to go back, providing there's a shooting star, we will!'  
  
"No, what's that look for? I bet you just figured it all out didn't you?" asked Chris suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, well, I did. But I'll tell you and Lilly later. I promise," said the blond, not wanting to give anything away. "Is there anything that you want to do today?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could try to get to know Misty better. Maybe we could go for ice cream with her or go shopping with her or something like that." Chris watched in amusement as Daisy's eyes lit up when she mentioned shopping. "It's 10:37, I guess we should get up and get ready."  
  
"Yeah, I call the bathroom!" Daisy yelled as she jumped up and bolted into the bathroom before Chris could do anything.  
  
'Boy, she sure can move when she wants to,' she though with amusement. Chris got up, and stretched. 'Hmm, I guess I should put out our clothes.' Chris carefully laid out Daisy's blue shirt and blue flared jeans. Then moving towards her dresser, she laid out her dragon shirt and her blue jeans. As soon as Chris finished putting the clothes out, she heard Daisy come in.  
  
"'Kay Chris, I'm done!" Replied a now fully refreshed Daisy.  
  
"Thanks Daisy," Chris shouted to her friend who had successfully shooed her out of the room.  
  
******  
  
"Good morning Chris. Good morning Daisy. Did you sleep well?" asked an overly cheerful Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Yes we did Mrs. Ketchum," said Daisy as she wolfed down her breakfast.  
  
"G'morning, Mrs. Ketchum. Is Misty up, we need to talk to her." Chris asked through a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Yes she is, she's outside with her Togepi."  
  
"Thank you," Chris said as she dragged Daisy outside to see a certain red-haired girl.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Misty!" yelled Daisy, startling the redhead.  
  
Misty smiled and yelled, "Good morning guys!"  
  
"Hey Misty, I, er, I mean, we were wondering if you would like to get some ice cream with us?"  
  
Misty smiled and nodded her head, "Sure I would love to. I just need to go and talk to Brock. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Okay, we'll wait for you." Daisy yelled to Misty's retreating back.  
  
"Do you think I should let my Dratini out?" Chris asked. She seemed a little unsure with the proposition of having her smallest and weakest Pokemon out.  
  
"Sure, maybe it'll help Dratini evolve." Replied Daisy with a firm voice.  
  
Chris released her Dratini and it wrapped itself around her neck.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm ready to leave." Misty said as she ran across the lawn.  
  
"Hey Misty, why didn't you leave Togepi with Ash? I mean Ash was just over on the other side of the house and Brock was over by the lake, wasn't he?" Chris asked Misty innocently.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Me? Leave Togepi with that dumb ass????? Are you nuts?????" screamed Misty.  
  
"Uh, sorry I asked?" Chris said as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "Well I guess we should go. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
******  
  
"Hi Prof. Oak!" said Misty as they entered the Professor's large ranch house.  
  
"Oh, hello Misty," said Prof. Oak, looking up from his work. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, there is," Daisy started.  
  
"We would like to know where Lilly is." finished Chris.  
  
"Oh, she's out back in the stable collecting her Rapidash," said Prof. Oak.  
  
"Thank you!" said all three girls at once.  
  
Prof. Oak smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
Chris looked at the professor. "Um, you two go on. I need to talk with Prof. Oak."  
  
"'Kay, bye Chris!" said Daisy as she and Misty went to find Lilly. "We'll meet you outside in five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Chris then turned to the Prof. "Um, you said you wanted to study my Pokemon?  
  
"Why, I do recall saying so," replied the professor.  
  
"Here," Chris said, as she handed him her pokeballs and her Dratini after unraveling it from her neck. "You can keep them for a few days. Could you call me when you're done?"  
  
Prof. Oak's eyes lit up. As he looked at the pokeballs, Chris smiled. The professor looked like a kid in a candy store. "Sure, I'll call you later." He went to work as Chris went outside to wait for Daisy, Misty, and Lilly.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Chris!"  
  
"Hey Lil, are you ready to go?" Chris shouted at her friend.  
  
"Yeah," said Lilly as if it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard in her life.  
  
"Do you know where Daisy and Misty are?" asked Chris, looking around.  
  
Lilly looked at Chris and said, "Yes, they said they'd meet us at the parlour."  
  
"So, lets go then." Chris said exasperatedly.  
  
******  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Lilly to Misty and Daisy. Misty and Daisy waved to the two girls and motioned them to join them in the booth. The booth had a red table with blue cushioned benches. The benches were large enough to hold three people to a side and were large and made with foam.  
  
About three minutes after the group sat down, a young waiter came and took their orders. "So ladies, what'll it be?" He asked them with a wink.  
  
Lilly started first, "I'll have sundae with caramel sauce."  
  
"I'll have a small banana split with strawberry sauce and nuts," said Misty before Daisy could order.  
  
"I'll have a hot fudge sundae with peanuts," said a huffy Daisy.  
  
Chris ordered last, "I'll have two scoops of rocky road."  
  
The waiter checked the order and left. "So, Misty... How long have you known Ash?" Lilly asked. She had a hunch that Misty liked Ash and vice versa, but both were too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"Oh, about four years," Misty replied with the faintest blush on her cheeks.  
  
"So, just how did you meet him?" Daisy asked with false curiosity because she already knew exactly how they met.  
  
Misty smiled slightly at the memory of Ash on her fishing rod, "Well," she started. "It all started when I felt this tug on my fishing line. I thought it was a Pokemon, but when I reeled it in, it was really heavy. I though it was a Slowpoke or something along those lines. It turned out to be this guy who had an adorable Pikachu. They were being chased by a large flock of Spearow and in order to escape them, the guy, whose name was Ash, stole my bike. He went off to the Pokemon centre in Viridian City. Later, when I found by bike, it was burnt to a crisp! Anyhow, I found him and help him defeat Team Rocket who was trying to steal all the Pokemon from the centre. After that I told him that I would follow him until he bought me a brand new bike. And the rest, as the say way history."  
  
"Wow, what a story..." said Lilly, "Oh, heads up girls!" After a few minutes of eating their frozen desserts, Chris spoke.  
  
"Are you guys going to the dance?" Chris asked, hoping there would be someone there that she knew.  
  
"Yeah, Tracey's taking me," said Lilly.  
  
"I'm going solo!" said Daisy, "Who knows how many cute guys will be there?"  
  
Lilly and Chris rolled their eyes at their friend.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I'm going or not." All three heads turned to Misty in amazement.  
  
"Why not? You should go! Just come with me and we can scope out all the cute guys together!" said Lilly.  
  
"But, no one's asked me yet..." Mist started. After thinking for about 30 seconds she said, "Alright! I'll go with you Daisy!"  
  
Daisy looked at her watch and jumped up in surprise "Holy sh*t! Look at the time, if we wanna find the perfect dresses, we otta go now!" She looked at the other girls who nodded in agreement. So walking out of the parlour arm in arm, the four girls made their way into the mall.  
  
*****  
  
It didn't take long for the girls to find their dresses, but their accessories were another matter. While Misty was out hunting for the perfect pair of gloves to go with her dress, Lilly, Daisy, and Chris waited outside on a bench.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Dais?" Replied Lilly.  
  
"Do you remember the shooting star when we were all at you house the other day?"  
  
"Yeah." Replied Lilly and Daisy in sync.  
  
"Did you guys make a wish?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"I wanted to go somewhere where I was accepted for who I was." Lilly said, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Me too." Chris said.  
  
"I think all three of us made the same wish and because of that we're here."  
  
Lilly looked like she was about to protest, but Chris said, "Think about it. It makes sense. We wished to be where we would fit in, and we fit in perfectly her. We know almost everything about this place and no one make fun of us for it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does make sense."  
  
"See?" Daisy prompted.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad we came here." Lilly said.  
  
"Me too." Chris said.  
  
"Me three," smiled Daisy and the girls shared a group hug.  
  
Misty chose that moment to leave the shop, "Hey guys, I found them! They're so nice and they feel like satin."  
  
"Way to go Misty." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll knock 'em dead!" Daisy said as she twirled around with Misty.  
  
"Aww, you guys are just saying that."  
  
"No we aren't. You'll have every guy in Pallet after you... except for Tracey," Lilly said.  
  
"Yeah," Misty said, with a look of hope on her face.  
  
"Come on girls!" Shouted Daisy, "Let's go. The dance is tomorrow and we need to figure out how we're gonna do our hair!"  
  
Lilly and Chris just rolled their eyes and Daisy linked arms with Misty led her off. Jogging slightly, Lilly whispered to Chris, "And people think I'm insane."  
  
Chris didn't say anything, but her eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
******  
  
It was the night of the dance and Tracey paced the landing in front of the stairs. He had been waiting for his girlfriend, Lilly, for fifteen minutes. He paused and straightened out his black dress shirt. He unconsciously smoothed out his white dress pants and checked his black shoes for scuffs. He wanted everything to be perfect for Lilly. He looked at the clock. They were going to be late if Lily took any longer. He looked up at the stairs for the hundredth time and a lump formed in his throat. There was Lilly. She looked absolutely spectacular.  
  
Lilly looked at Tracey's face and stifled a giggle. I mean she knew she looked good. Misty, Daisy and Chris all told her that, but now she believed it. She looked down at the stairs as she went to meet Tracey. She twirled around, letting him have the full view of her outfit. She was wearing an orange dress with a halter-top styled neck and back. The neckline wasn't too low cut, but it gave off an impressive view of her chest. The skirt came up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was swept back with decorated combs. Lilly wore only a minimal amount of make-up, lip-gloss, concealer, and blush.  
  
Tracey swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Uh, you look lovely, Lilly."  
  
"Thank you," Lilly looked at the clock on the wall, "I think we should go, or else we'll be late."  
  
"Yeah," Tracey offered his arm to Lilly. She took it and together, they made their way to the country club.  
  
******  
Night of the dance  
In Ash's spare bedroom:  
  
"Are they out there?" asked a nervous Misty as she fidgeted with her white satin dress.  
  
"Why are you nervous? You look great," and what Chris said was true. Mist looked very, very pretty in her dress. The dress was made from white satin and had matching elbow gloves. The dress clung to her newly matured body perfectly. The skirt reached her ankles and had two slits that reached her knees. The neckline was fairly high boat-neck with spaghetti straps. On her feet she wore white flats. The only piece of jewelry Misty wore was a silver necklace with a tear shaped blue crystal. Her hair was up in a French-twist and few curls framed her face. Her make-up was subtle, just a little eye shadow and lip-gloss. Over all the effect was quite stunning.  
  
"Okay, enough about you! How do I look?" asked Daisy as she finished applying Chris' make-up. Daisy had on a powder blue tube dress that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was curled softly and pulled up into a half ponytail with her curls spilling on to her shoulders. All her accessories were gold, earrings, shoes, a bracelet, a ring, and a chain that clung loosely to her waist. Her make-up consisted of powder blue eye shadow, frosted pink lipstick and gold shimmer dust on her face, chest and shoulders.  
  
"For the millionth time! You look fine!" Said an unusually high-strung Chris.  
  
"Hey Chris? Could you see if the guys are ready for the dance?"  
  
"Sure Mist." Chris ran outside the room, down the white hall and peered around, down the stairs. Sure enough, Ash and Brock were there. They were over by the door, letting Gary inside. Flustered, Chris ran back to the room, "They're ready and Gary's here. How do I look?"  
  
"Chris, you look beautiful! You have nothing to worry about!" And what Daisy had said was true. Chris did look beautiful in her Chinese, red and black dress. It had red as a base with black trimming and black dragons stitched into the fabric. The dress went to her ankles and it had a knee-high slit that allowed her to move her legs freely. Chris' make-up consisted of brown toned eye shadow. Daisy decided not to use any lipstick, lip-gloss, or blush, because Chris looked fine with out it. She did use mascara and eye liner to enhance Chris' eyes. The only accessory Chris wore were black hair sticks that held her hair in a bun.  
  
"I guess we should go and make our grand debut," suggested a hyper Daisy. Even though she didn't have a date like Lilly and Chris, she was going with Ash, Brock and Misty. "Any objections?" She waited a moment then said, "No? Good! Let's go!"  
  
******  
  
Ash was getting antsy. He was tired of waiting. He looked over at Brock, who was off in La-la land, thinking of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. His face was beat read and it clashed with his navy blue shirt and black. While Gary looked, well for once he looked nervous. He looked cool in his white dress shirt and pressed khakis.  
  
Ash looked down at his own ensemble of a cream sweater and black pants. Adorning his head, as usual, was his 'Official Pokemon League Hat'. Ash was suddenly very glad that he had on his black T-shirt; he was already getting a little warm. 'It should be cooler outside,' he thought hopefully. Ash's gaze wandered over to the staircase. One by one he watched the girls come down, Daisy, Chris and finally Misty. 'Wow, Misty looks so... so beautiful,' Ash thought.   
  
Seeing the look on Ash's face Daisy smirked, "I knew we looked good, but damn I didn't think we looked that good!" Her smirk grew larger at the reaction she got from Ash.   
  
Clearing his throat, Ash walked over to Misty and offered his arm. He was very relieved when she took it. "I guess we should go."  
  
Ash turned around, ready to leave, when Mrs. Ketchum popped up saying, "Wait, I want to get some pictures of you handsome men and beautiful ladies."  
  
The group of six smiled for what seemed a million photos. Finally it was over and with Mrs. Ketchum's final words ringing in their ears; they left for the country club.  
  
*****  
  
Lilly laughed as she pulled Tracey inside the club. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"   
  
Rolling his eyes, Tracey followed his girlfriend inside the club, "No we won't. We left ten minutes early, remember?"  
  
Pausing for a moment, Lilly smile and said, "Oh ya!" Turning towards her boyfriend, she giggled at the look of disbelief that marred his face. "Oh, come on! I wanna go see of the others are here yet!" Lilly grabbed on to Tracey's arm and dragged him into the club.  
  
Tracey rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be dragged into the club. Seeing that his friends weren't there yet, he suggested to Lilly that they go and find a table.  
  
They looked across the room for a table that would be big enough for the eight of them. Seeing one, Lilly dragged Tracey over towards a circular near the dance floor.  
  
They were about to sit down when they heard, "LILLY!!"  
  
Lilly only had seconds to brace herself before she was surrounded by a flurry of movement.  
  
"Ohmygod! Lilly, you look beautiful!" Cried Daisy.  
  
"Wow, you guys look fantastic!" Lilly said as she held Misty at Arm's length and examined her dress.  
  
While the girls were talking, Ash, Gary, Tracey, Brock were standing off to one side, "They really do look nice, don't they." Tracey said.  
  
"Yeah," Brock was salivating, he was floating on air as he saw all the gorgeous girls around him.  
  
The girls soon came over to the boys as the band began to play.  
  
"Come on Tracey, we have to dance!" Lilly cried and she dragged her boyfriend.  
  
Daisy nudged Ash in the gut and whispered, "Go ask Misty to dance."  
  
Ash looked confused, "Why?" He asked.  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"Ok." Ash walked up to Misty and shyly asked, "Uh? Misty?"  
  
Misty turned around to face Ash, "Yes?"  
  
"W-would you like to dance?"  
  
Misty smiled and Ash thought she looked radiant like that. "I'd love to."  
  
Taking her hand, Ash led her out to the dance floor to join Tracey and Lilly.  
  
Back at the refreshment table, Chris watched as Daisy was led off by another handsome stranger to dance. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up into the eyes of Gary Oak.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" He asked casually.  
  
"Sure." Chris took his offered arm and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor.  
  
Once on the dance floor, Lilly, Daisy and Chris caught each other's eyes and smile. Everything felt right and unbeknownst to them, they once again thought the same thoughts, 'Finally, I think I'm where I belong.'  
  
*Finis*  
  
  
A/N: I know, sappy ending. Who knows maybe one day I'll revisit this fic and fix it up a bit. Who knows? 


End file.
